The Take of 2 Dragons- a GoT OC Tale
by bubblybutserous
Summary: WHat if Daenerys wasn't Viserys's only sister? Maera Targaryen is the 15 year old sister of the Dragon queen, being sold to another Khal as trade as well. Read to find out the rest...


Maera (MAy-ruh) POV:

I awoke to the sound of my older sister, Daenerys, speaking with Viserys across the room.

"Must you marry off Maera, too? She is still only ten and five. She's a child." Daenerys pleaded with him. He was a ruthless and cruel brother.

"Dany, I've talked to you both about this before. The Khals will give us huge armies of men- men that will help us reclaim our home. Now, wake her and bathe- unless you wish to awaken the dragon...?" I could hear her nervously gulp as I sat up, pretending to have just woken up. He looked over and smiled. "Ah, there's the other bride- to- be! Now, your handmaids have just run your bath, and you will bathe and be anointed before dressing. Understand, Mae?" I nodded. i knew better than to anger him today.

The Khals of the Dothraki hoards were coming to seek Daenerys and I. They were going to see if we were fit for being their wives. If it went as planned, we would be married off to them, and our brother would get his crown, and reclaim the Seven Kingdoms. That is, if he would even get his crown.

I had gone into the room our brother told us to bathe in, and watched as the temptingly scalding water steamed, the vapor rising up from the bath sensually, begging for me to step in and be engulfed by its warmth. I undressed, and placed one foot into the water, searing the skin with its heat, but leaving no burn, but a pleasant tingling feeling behind. I then stepped slowly in after Daenerys, the handmaid warning us of its temperature, but we paid her no mind.

After we had been bathed and anointed, we dressed in thin silky drapes, so as you could see the curves of our petite bodies through the fabric. Daenerys's silks were a light purple/ blue, and mine were a light silver and white. I was a bit smaller than Daenerys, my hips and chest not full, like hers, and not quite as tall, but I had a flat stomach, smaller breasts, slowly widening hips, and smooth legs. As Daenerys even said, I was still a child, not fully developed, but was nearing the end of childhood. I had had my first blood 2 moons ago, and that was when Viserys decided to marry us off- seeing as I was a "Woman" now to him. Gods help us both.

I had stepped out of the threshold with Dany to be met with Viserys. The man who was allowing us to stay here was beside him. "Ah, come now. The Khals will be arriving soon." I sighed and stepped in place with my sister. We had exchanged looks along the way, which felt like an astoundingly long walk. I don't know how I could marry a Khal- Viserys had explained they were savages. They did not speak the common tongue, but I could speak slight Dothraki. We had lessons with a translator from a village near the Dothraki tribes' sacred city.

After we had finally gotten out to the garden where the Khals were to meet us, Viserys had said, "Now, sweet sisters, I must say who these men are. As I said, they are savages. You are to be their wives, and you will provide children for them. It will hurt, but you will make them happy. Understood?" We nodded slowly. "Good. Now, Maera, you will be marrying Khal Zhowo. Dany, you will marry Khal Drogo. Make. Them. Happy."

We nodded again, and I remembered what Zhowo meant in Dothraki. "Dangerous". Hmmm.

A few minutes had past, and they still were not here. Daenerys and I stood a few paces behind Viserys, as he complained, and was reminded the Dothraki weren't exactly punctual. Just then, we heard a roar of hooves hit the stone ground, coming nearer and nearer. I had tried to look, but Viserys had stopped me. "Don't be curious, my dear. Curiosity killed the cat." "And generosity brought it back..." I mumbled the forgotten ending half to the phrase, too quiet for anyone but Daenerys to hear as she smiled at me. I returned it just before the Dothraki came around the corner. The one called Drogo had a long ponytail. I remember that would mean he never lost a fight. The one called Zhowo appeared to be a slight bit younger, but had a ponytail just as long. I gulp quietly, trying to not draw attention to myself.


End file.
